


Never See Morning

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek in 'demon lover' mode, Mulder has issues but can't help himself.





	Never See Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Never See Morning by Jessica Harris

Title: Never See Morning  
By: Jessica Harris  
Disclaimer: All things X-Files belong to Chris Carter and 1013. And this hobby actually *costs* me money.  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m and triple-A for All Angst, All The Time.  
Summary: Krycek in 'demon lover' mode, Mulder has issues but can't help himself.   
Notes: This is not part of my Reason Sleeps "almost-alternate" universe. It is just an angsty little notion. No beta, so any mistakes or general ickiness are mine alone.  
Feedback: Welcomed with almost pathetic eagerness. 

* * *

Never See Morning  
Jessica Harris  
11/19/98

============

Mulder woke to a warm weight beside him and Krycek's breath on the back of his neck. He didn't move. He wasn't ready to risk belief - it had been months since Krycek had paid him one of these secret night-time visits, and he had dreamt this dream too many times.

A warm arm snaked around his chest. He could smell his own soap on Krycek's skin, feel the dampness of his hair against his shoulder. So he really was here, then, and he had showered before coming to bed. He knew Mulder liked his natural smell, the richness of heated skin that rose from him at the end of the day. What had he been washing off? The scent of another man? The reek of blood and gunpowder? Or something less tangible - the metallic tang of corruption, of betrayal.

None too gently Krycek bit the back of his neck. 

"I can tell you're awake" he said. 

His hand slid across Mulder's chest, down his belly, and Mulder arched into the caress, breath quickening. It felt as good as he remembered and he wished it didn't, wished he didn't want this so badly, tried uselessly to tell himself again that it wasn't worth it, that he was risking everything. When Krycek took hold of his hardening cock he groaned with more than pleasure. When had this happened? When had his dreams and his nightmares merged in this one man? 

The first time, he had found Krycek waiting in his darkened apartment, and had thought that this was it, the last sight he would ever see. And even as he realized it was caresses, not blows that he was fighting off, and even as he stopped fighting and let his body surge against the other man's, he had half-believed he might never see morning. 

But he had. And been ashamed and astonished and then rock-hard again at the thought of what he had done. 

The second time, Krycek had appeared silently at the door of the bedroom where Mulder lay sleepless and he hadn't thought at all, wanting only to repeat that touch of skin against skin, the unimagined pleasure he had found at Krycek's cock inside of him. After the third time he had told himself that this was impossible, that he wouldn't let it continue, but the fourth time he had woken already hard in Krycek's mouth and then somehow there was a fifth time and a sixth and some small sane part of himself had watched in horror as he had offered a key to the dark-eyed man.

"I realize you don't actually *need* this" he had said "but it beats picking the locks every time" 

For once Krycek had been struck still and silent. Mulder had reached over and slid the key into his front pocket, then slid his hand in after it and so there had been a seventh time, and an eighth, and then 

And then he was gone. The night remained quiet and his bed remained empty and Mulder hadn't known what to do. He told himself it was all for the best, but his body disagreed, rebellious in its demands, filling his dreams and then his waking hours with memories of what had passed between them. Both Scully and Skinner had sensed that something was wrong, but there was no help to be found there - what could he tell them? That he was pining for the man who had betrayed them all? That the slightest suspicious sound in the night made his cock stiffen, his whole body leap to attention in the hopes of finding a traitor at his bedside? 

So he had said nothing, told no one, slept fitfully and dreamt night after night. He stroked himself to relieve the want until the feel of his own hands was enough to trigger misery in itself, it was so far from what he really desired.

And now Krycek tugged on his hip-bone, trying to pull the older man back against his body and Mulder could feel him hard against his ass and his mouth filled with a taste that could have been relief or despair. He turned over, half on his stomach, one leg bent, cock stiff against the bed-clothes and Krycek took his cue, clever fingers moving into his cleft, stroking the opening there gently, teasing. Mulder groaned a pleading groan and reached towards the night-stand for supplies but the other man slid down his body until his breath was warm where his fingers still played and Mulder's heart raced. He never got used to this, the intensity of it. His whole body jerked with the first stroke of Krycek's tongue and it was electricity, he couldn't keep still, he couldn't stop the whimpers that poured from his mouth.

And it was almost enough in itself but then Krycek slid a finger inside him, then two, stroking and stretching and laying a foundation of pleasure and for the first time that night Mulder spoke.

"Fuck me, Alex" 

"Turn over" said the other man. "I want you to look at me"

So Mulder turned, half-reluctantly, avoiding his gaze as he reached for the condoms. "Help me out here" said Krycek and he did, a drop of lube in the condom and roll it down Alex's cock, feeling it pulse at his touch, hearing him gasp. And at that he finally looked at him and felt his stomach clench. The pale face was thinner, the ribs more prominent, a new scar ran angry purple-red down his jaw and neck and god, he didn't even want to *think* about that, focus on nipples, hard points now and collar-bone, impossibly perfect, and he wanted to bury his face blindly against that neck but now Krycek captured his eyes and it was too late. 

Alex looked at him, looked straight into his eyes as he slid inside him and wouldn't look away even as he started to move, dark eyes holding hazel until Mulder felt pinned like an insect. Alex looked and looked at him as pleasure invaded Mulder's body and it was strange and raw and scary and this was why, this was why he risked it all for these shameful secret nights. No one else ever looked at him like that, looked right into him and refused to look away . . .

He was melting around a central core of pleasure now, the dark eyes all he could see as his hips arched uncontrollably against Krycek's thrusts, spine a conduit of pure sensation, breath fluttering raggedly through his cries. Then Krycek leaned in to kiss him and - 

//Oh, the *taste* of his mouth//

and Mulder's body convulsed right off the surface of the bed and he came so hard it hurt. He shouted into Krycek's mouth, tasted blood as teeth caught lip, but Alex wouldn't break the kiss and then Mulder felt the other man's release shake him and Krycek fell on top of him as if struck down.

Mulder lay stunned and breathless, Alex's hair tickling his lips. He wanted to ask forbidden questions - where had he been? Why did he come back? 

"You've been gone a long time" was what he finally settled on. Krycek moved off him, rolling onto his side and pulling his one-time partner into the curve of his body. "I'm here now" he replied obliquely.

And with that Mulder had to be satisfied. 

The full length of Krycek's body was still pressed against him as sleep claimed him at last, but he could sense him already slipping away, vanishing again. And he knew with heavy certainty that when morning came he would wake once more alone.

End.

  
Archived: 18:55 03/15/01 


End file.
